The studies in this protocol are designed to: 1) assess the extent to which psychological stressors are related to the course of healing of standardized wounds, 2) to determine how psychosocial stressors alter pro-inflammatory cytokine levels and responses in both whole blood and suction blister fluid, 3) to assess relationships between stress hormones and cytokine levels in whole blood and suction blister fluid, and, 4) to assess relationships between cytokine responses and healing of superficial blister wounds and full-thickness biopsies.